


Baby birth, baby names

by agentofskyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, coulson wants more babies, he gets in time, jemma has a suprise for eveyone, skye gets in labour, they choose baby names, they choose to name her after someone in the team, ward is on a mission.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's the prettiest thing I saw in my whole life." Skye said looking at her husband who was smiling to her and to their kid.</p><p>"She is. Just like her mom." He said.</p><p>"Yeah. But we haven't named her yet." Skye said. For all her pregnancy they've been discussing baby names. None of them could come up with a good name for the kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby birth, baby names

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for my music exam, I have like to play two musics on the piano, two on the flute and sing two on the choir, but I couldnt help myself. I had to write this. Hope you like it.

Skye Ward was in labour. 12 hours so far. And of course, her husband was on a mission.

It was very fitting actually. The situation. Skye gets in labour. He is in classified mission.

Of course he had freaked out when she told him. She hacked in to his mission the second she heard the doctor say 'Mrs. Ward you are in labour.'. She didn't took three minutes to hack in to his mission commanding and basically yell at everyone saying that if he wasn't there when the baby was born they would see exactly how crazy a pregnant woman can get when pissed.

Needless to say he was basically shipped back to the hospital were Skye was staying.

When he got there she was pushing already. Her first reaction when she saw him was to yell.

"You bastard. I am going to kill you!" She said while he held her hand.

"I'm here now, I'm here." he said trying his best to calm her.

"I know you are freaking here. That's why we are here." She yelled. "God, this hurts!"

"I love you. You know that, right?" He said. "I love you since day one. Since I captured you from your van, from the day I become your SO. And after eveything we've been thought I still love you. And I'm loving even more now that you are just about to give birth to our baby girl."

"I love you too. Just remember me to never have children again." She said smiling to him as the doctor told her to push.

* * *

Two hours later, Skye was holding her baby girl in her arms. All she could think of was how lucky she was, before Shield, she didn't have a family. And then she found her parents, who happened to be the persons she wished to have as her parents. She found a surrogate sister in Jemma a surrogate brother in Fitz, and the love of her life in Ward.

"She's the prettiest thing I saw in my whole life." Skye said looking at her husband who was smiling to her and to their kid.

"She is. Just like her mom." He said.

"Yeah. But we haven't named her yet." Skye said. For all her pregnancy they've been discussing baby names. None of them could come up with a good name for the kid.

"We could call her Sophia."

"No." Skye said "Jackeline."

"No, Juliet."

"No. Uh, i know one. Chloe."

"Sara."

"Melissa."

"Elise."

"Melinda." Skye said with a smile, since she found out that May was her mom the two got more close, they created their own mother-daugther relationship. it had their troubles, but they worked well around it. "I like Melinda, I'll name her afer mom. And since I was the one carrying her for the past nine months. That's it."

"I like. It's good. Now a middle name." he said smiling.

"You can choose the middle name. As long as it works with Melinda."

"Alison." he said smiling.

"uh, Melinda Alison Ward." She said after thinking a bit. "I loved it."

"It was my gramzy's name."

"It's perfect." She said. "We should call the team and give them the news."

"We should." he said smiling at her before calling the team so they could officially meet their new member.

* * *

When the team was all settle down in the hospital room Skye was staying, she was the one to break the news. "I'd like for you to meet Melinda Alison Ward."

"You named her Melinda?" May answered, showing emotion in front of her teammates for the first time in a long time.

"Of course I did." Skye said hugging her mother. "You are really important to me, so I wanted to name Mel like you. And the Alison comes from Grant's family."

"I loved the name." Jemma said. Holding her niece. "She's so adorable."

"She is." Leo said.

"My granddaughter is perfect." Coulson said taking his granddaughter from Jemma's arms. "She's perfect."

"You know, her life will be full of crazy stuff, but she'll be fine." Skye said. "I mean, she'll grew up in a Shield plane, will go to the Hub and other shield bases a daily. And will have the most crazy family I've ever seen. But she will be fine."

"She will, because we all love her very much." Ward said.

"FitzSimmons." Coulson said. "It's your turn next. I need more grandkids. one isn't enough."

The two scientists rolled their eyes before Jemma said "Well, sir, in eight months you will see if you really want more babies in the bus."

"Uh, I don't get it." Ward said looking at his wife who was looking at her best friend.

"Are you serious?" Skye asked Jemma.

"I just found out." The biocehem smiled.

"That's awesome!" Skye squealed.

"I still don't get it." Ward said.

"So we are both." Trip said.

"I don't get it too." Fitz said.

"I don't get it either." The team leader spoke.

"Mens." May said hugging Jemma.

"I'm pregnant, Leo. We will be parents." Jemma said with a laugh.

"We will?" The scientist asked smiling.

"We will." She said kissing him.

"That will be perfect!" Skye said "Mel will have a play mate!"

"Congratulations!" Ward said. "Be ready for a very moody person." he said to his surrogate brother.

"I will prepare myself for that. Any advice?" Fitz asked.

"It will all be fine as long as we both love each other." he said looking at Skye. "It will be worth it."


End file.
